Lydia the Brave
by Aria Joy Lupin
Summary: Lydia Ravensdale gets a diary and a letter for her 11th birthday. The diary is from her parents, a witch and wizard. The letter is from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a story about her time at Hogwarts. Rated T because there will probably be some violence and later on romance.


**August 4****th****, 2013 – Godric's Hollow**

Dear Diary,

My name is Lydia Ravensdale. I'm eleven years old, and today I got a letter from an owl.

Let me explain. My mother is a witch. Yes, they exist. So after she married my father, who is a wizard, they had me, Lydia. And I'm a witch, just like my parents. I have an older sister named Bethany, who's a Squib, (that means that she's a child of a witch and/or wizard, but she can't do magic) and a little brother named Davy. We don't know if he's a wizard yet. He's only four, so it's hard to tell. Anyways, so I'm a witch, and I got a letter from an owl today. Well, actually it was from a school called Hogwarts. The owl didn't write the letter, just delivered it. The letter said that I was accepted to Hogwarts, and it had a list of schoolbooks that I need to buy at a place called Diagon Alley. I've only been to Diagon Alley once, with Mum. It was really cool, and I can't wait to go again.

But I'll just tell you a little more about me. I turned eleven yesterday, August 3rd, and for my birthday, Mum and Dad gave this diary to me. It's really cool, it has a purple cover, with a lion, an eagle, a snake, and a badger in a crest. Those are the animals for the Houses at Hogwarts. Lion is Gryffindor, Eagle is Ravenclaw, Snake is for Slytherin, and Badger is for Hufflepuff. I hope I'm in Gryffindor, but Mum said that she wasn't going to buy me a journal with the Gryffindor colors and animal and have me turn out to be in a different house.

But back to me. I was born August 3rd, 2002 in Godric's Hollow, a mostly Wizarding village in Great Britain, and I still live there. I've only left Godric's Hollow a couple times, but that's perfectly fine with me, because I like it here a lot. Here in Godric's Hollow, I live pretty fun life, just trying to stay out of trouble. Note that I said _trying_. Mum says I get in enough trouble for myself AND Bethany, who is our resident goody-two-shoes. Mum said the other day she won't know what to do if Davy grows up to cause as much trouble as me.

Blimey, it's ten o'clock at night! Mum just came in and said it was way past time for bed. Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley so I'll have to be up early.

G'night,

Lydia R.

**August 5****th ****- Flourish & Blotts**

Dear Diary,

I don't have long because Mum's just looking for the last of my schoolbooks, and then we have to move on. But I got my wand today and it's Fir with Dragon Core, 13 inches. It's so pretty. I love it. It was the first one the wandmaker tried, and he said it fit me perfectly.

Uh-oh, Mum's waiting for me by the door, she wants to keep moving. We're headed to Madam Malkin's Robes next. Oh, blimey, that means I'll have to be fitted.

Gotta go,

Lydia

**August 5****th**** – Diagon Alley**

Dear Diary,

Mum's treating me to some ice cream at an ice cream parlor. Didn't catch the name of it, so I just wrote Diagon Alley as the location. Mum thinks I'm obsessed with writing, as she hasn't seen me without this diary since I got it. Oh, she just said that when I grow up I should work at the Daily Prophet as a reporter. That could be fun.

So we're done with all our shopping, so we'll be going home after we finish our ice cream.

I got my wand first, then we went to get schoolbooks at Flourish and Blotts. After F & B came Madam Malkin's and Amanuensis Quills. Then Mum bought me an owl at Eeylops Owl Emporium. I named my owl Leona, which means lion. I know, I know, it's weird naming an owl "lion" but I've always thought it was pretty and Mum told me that they were going to name Davy that if he had turned out to be a girl.

After we got my owl, we went to look around in Second Hand Brooms, but sadly first-years can't have their own brooms at Hogwarts. Mum's told me all about Qudditch, and I think it sounds simply marvelous, but she said first-years hardly ever get on the teams. Of course, the famous Mr. Potter was on the Gryffindor team _his_ first year, so I might have a chance. Mum says to not get my hopes up.

Anyways, Mum's done with her ice cream and wants to go home now, so I'll have to put you away.

Bye for now,

Lydia


End file.
